One Piece Drabble Collection
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: These will be collection of drabbles featuring different characters. Requests accepted. Fifth drabble: Luffy
1. ShanksxMakino: First Impression

**Each drabble will be about different characters or character.  
Drabble: MakinoxShanks... I've been a fan of this pairing since I first saw them in the anime and I'm hoping that it turns out to be Shanks' from the cover of chapter 614! :D That would just be epic! xD**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own or claim to own One Piece~**

* * *

**First Impression  
ShanksxMakino**

The first time Makino met Shanks, it did take her a while to get used to his carefree personality. She had to admit he wasn't what she imagined a pirate would be like. The barmaid had heard so many stories from Garp about pirates that when she first heard the shouts of 'pirates are coming!', she was scared.

She had remembered the fear she felt when she realized the first place that the pirates would come to was the bar. Makino was the only one in charge of it that day and no else would be there till evening. She wanted nothing more than to hide but her conscience wouldn't let her do that to the owner.

Makino had to bribe Luffy to leave the bar by promising him an extra big dinner, though regretted it at that moment when Luffy ran straight into a red-head while exiting the bar. Makino remembered that it felt like her heart stopped. She feared for Luffy and it got worse when Luffy started yelling at the pirate, telling him to watch where he was going(even though it was Luffy's fault). Before Makino could apologize profusely to the pirate, the red-haired man laughed loudly and patted Luffy on the head.

From that encounter, weirdly enough, Luffy became Shanks's shadow and claimed he was going to become a pirate. For Luffy's safety, Makino prayed that Garp wouldn't show up while Shanks was still here... That would not end well since the vice admiral was trying to get Luffy to become a marine.

Makino had been shocked to learn that Shanks was the captain, in which Benn replied everyone was. Shanks complained that the two of them were ganging up on him and that it was unfair. He was the captain.

Shanks was always kind to her with the occasional teasing but Makino could handle that. She loved hearing stories about the adventures Shanks and his crew have been on... though the barmaid had a feeling Shanks exaggerated the stories a little by the look Benn gave him sometimes while he was retelling their tales.

There wasn't once that Shanks had failed to make Makino laugh even when she didn't feel like laughing. It always seemed that Shanks knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

From when Makino first met Shanks, she never would have imagined just how important he would become to her.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :) Please review and tell me your thoughts and what not! :P Also if you have any requests for future drabbles let me know by review or pm. :D Also thanks to sammycircle for beta reading this! :)  
**


	2. ZoroxNami: Nightmare

**Thanks to: DreamAngel2713, alynawatlovers and Guest for reviewing the last chapter! :)  
Guest: I will work on a ZoroxRobin one! :)  
Drabble: ZoroxNami**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece~**

* * *

**Just A Dream  
ZoroxNami**

Zoro woke up covered in sweat. The nightmare he just had felt so real. The swordsman looked at his shaking hands that 'had' been covered in her blood. Even though it was a dream, he felt weak. He should have protected her.

The swordsman then headed up to the deck to get some fresh air, hoping it would clear his mind. It didn't help that the dream kept replaying in his mind... There was so much blood.

Until he had that nightmare, Zoro denied any feelings he had towards her, but now he couldn't contain them any longer.

"It's not like you to be up." Zoro heard her teasing voice from behind. The swordsman turned and stared wide-eyed at Nami, even though he knew it was a dream, it made him feel better to see the her standing before him.

"Zoro-"

Zoro didn't even think twice when he pulled the navigator into a hug.

To say Nami was confused by the swordsman actions was an understatement. It wasn't like Zoro to show his emotions, and for him to do so something as drastic as this... "Zoro?"

"Please!" His voice barely above a whisper.

Nami knew that for whatever reason he needed this, she wasn't going to deny him the comfort.

After some time, Zoro told Nami about his dream. A dream where she was killed and he was powerless to do anything to stop it. Nami reassured him that she was fine, and it was simply just a dream.

**The End**

* * *

******Hope that you enjoyed this drabble!**** Please review!** :) **Thanks to sammycircle for beta reading this! :)**  
If you have any requests let me know! :)


	3. Usopp and Yasopp: My Son

**I really wanted to write a drabble about Usopp and Yasopp. I actually can't wait for them to meet again in the manga! It will just be EPIC, hopefully not tragic! :( *Cries***

**~Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece~**

* * *

**My Son  
Usopp and Yasopp**

Usopp had dreamt countless times how his reunion with his father would go down. It either be during a heroic battle, when he was known as a great warrior of the sea or standing before him as part of the new Pirate Kings crew or something as simple as just being a strong pirate like his father.

When Usopp actually saw his father for the first time since he was a child, many thoughts went through his head. What if his father was disappointed in him? What if he didn't want his son to take the same path he did. What scared Usopp the most was what if his father didn't remember him... Usopp didn't think he would be able to handle the pain.

All Usopp wanted was to make his father proud... But what if he didn't?

Usopp was about to turn and leg it in fear of being rejected, when Luffy pushed in him forward and yelled his father name.

The older sniper turned round and froze in the spot when he noticed that his son was standing not even thirty yards from him. Yasopp couldn't have been more happy and proud at that moment, seeing how far his son had come. "My son."

Usopp never felt so happy before... His father remembered him!

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry for such a long wait. I've had One Piece writers block lately. It's like I can only write about one fandom at a time -_- Anyway reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	4. NamixLuffy: Straw Hat

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! :)  
Drabble: LuffyxNami**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece~**

* * *

**Straw Hat  
LuffyxNami**

Nami often wondered why she was the only one Luffy gave his hat to hold when he got into a serious fight. The hat meant the world to him and to trust the hat to her. He had risked his life countless times for the hat.

She wasn't the strongest. So why trust it with her?

"Why do you trust me with you're hat?" Nami asked.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, "why wouldn't I? You're Nami!" He answered like it was the obvious thing in the world.

That confused Nami more, "but it's your treasure?"

"That's exactly why." Luffy said seriously.

At that moment Sanji called the for dinner. "MEAT!" Luffy cheered and raced from the room.

Nami was left blushing at the comment. Did Luffy really know was he was saying?

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this drabble! I really liked writing this one! :D Anyway please review, as reviews give me motivation to write more! xD  
I wanna give a shout out to my bff xoxInnerHollowxox just because! :P  
**


	5. Luffy: What If

**It's been a while, sorry about that. I've been having crazy fandom writers block. I wanna write but when I sit down to do so I can't! -_- It seems I write more when I'm college which makes no sense! :P** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's what keeps me going! :)**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~**

* * *

**What If  
Luffy**

What if... That was the question that plagued Luffy's mind countless times after Ace's death. No matter how hard he tried not to think about the events that lead up to his brothers death, he couldn't stop the thoughts from creeping into his mind.

What if he went searching for Ace when he first noticed his vivre card burning?

What if he got to Impel Down sooner? Could he have saved Ace before he was sent to Marineford for his execution?

What if he got to Marineford sooner? Would things turned out different? Would Ace still be alive?

The main question that plagued Luffy's mind was... What if he had been stronger? If he had been stronger Ace wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save him.

The worse part was that Luffy had been so close to saving his brother and at one point thought he had succeeded but that was just a disguised. His brother was killed right before his eyes and there was nothing he could have done to stop it and that's what hurt the most.

His brothers blood on his hands, as he took his last breath.

**The End**

* * *

**There you have the next drabble. I hope once college starts up again I'll be able to update regularly, since most of my ideas I came up during lectures. Haha! Please review! :)  
**


End file.
